1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to advertising systems, and more particularly, to systems for advertisement having multiple mounting configurations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant believes that one of the closest references corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20120073170 A1, published on Mar. 29, 2012 to Boltz, et al. for a fence wrapping assembly and a method of utilizing the same. However, it differs from the present invention because Boltz, et al. teaches a fence wrapping assembly for retaining a panel of sheet material adjacent one or both of a front and back of a fence. The panel has one or more pockets formed therein; a carrier is received in each pocket and a mounting member engages each carrier and secures the same to one of a first and second fence post. A tensioning device extends between the first and second fence posts and engages the panel. The device is adjustable to apply tension to the panel. Advertising graphics are applied to the panel's exterior surface.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20100050485 A1, published on Mar. 4, 2010 to Forte, et al. for a tethered display frame. However, it differs from the present invention because Forte, et al. teaches a tethered display frame having a planar backer sheet, a top sheet of transparent or translucent material overlaying the planar backer sheet, a border attached along a common periphery of the planar backer sheet and the top sheet, a plurality of straps fastened to the frame, and a fastener affixed to distal ends of each of the straps whereby the frame can be releasably fastened to an article. The border encloses the planar backer sheet and the top sheet on three sides with a fourth side providing means for a user to insert a display item between the top sheet and the planar backer sheet.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20090265972 A1, published on Oct. 29, 2009 to Chang, et al. for sheet holders. However, it differs from the present invention because Chang, et al. teaches a sheet holder either with or without a board. The sheet holder comprises a base angle plate and a holding angle plate, connected by extension springs for toggling said holding angle plate between a closed position for holding said sheet and an open position for removing said sheet. Two pegs and a rubber block with groove are installed for increasing the number of held sheets and more securely holding the mounted sheets. The sheet holding board can be rotatably mounted to the back of a picture frame with locking feature. The sheet holder without board can be applied for holding advertisement sheet for indoor and outdoor display. Novel art hanging and control system will raise and lock the art for display, and lower it to a reachable level for display change. This art may include an art sheet, 3D art, or a computer monitor showing advertisement message. For outdoor display, a clear vinyl cover can be employed for holding an art sheet and protect it from UV radiation, rain and wind damage. A spring or weight load can be employed to maintain the art to be displayed in its uppermost position and leveled. Such spring and weight load can also be used in a flagpole for such benefit.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20070107287 A1, published on May 17, 2007 to Huang for an information display folder. However, it differs from the present invention because Huang teaches an information display folder enclosing and retaining documents.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20040111944 A1, published on Jun. 17, 2004 to Gatt, et al. for a quick-change picture frame. However, it differs from the present invention because Gatt, et al. teaches picture frames that can be quickly and safely assembled, installed, and disassembled to display artwork. The picture frame has a frame member and backing that are adapted for safe, easy and removable assembly using removable attachment means, and are designed for safe use by children, elderly, and disabled adults without the need for adult assistance or supervision.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 8,181,376 B2 issued to Rietveld on May 22, 2012 for a floor display. However, it differs from the present invention because Rietveld teaches a floor display that comprises a window plate made from a transparent material, a baseplate, and a frame made from flexible material, the frame extending around the two plates and holding them together, it being possible for an exchangeable image carrier made of material in sheet or film form to be placed between the plates, the frame being non-releasably connected, by means of a bonded join, to substantially the entire peripheral edge of the window plate, and the frame furthermore being non-releasably connected, by means of a bonded join, to at most two peripheral edge sides of the baseplate.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,520,075 B1 issued to Clark on Apr. 21, 2009 for a sign and method of making the same. However, it differs from the present invention because Clark teaches a sign having at least one support that is removably inserted into a core and the ground. A clamp is secured to the upper edge of the core, in part, by a connector system. The connector system also removably secures the support to the core. Sheets containing pigment-containing material may be secured to the core via the clamp. A removable cover, having pigment-containing material, may be located over the core.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,578,305 B2 issued to Lebrun on Jun. 17, 2003 for a framing system with three-dimensional shims for displaying three-dimensional objects. However, it differs from the present invention because Lebrun teaches an adjustable framing system for three-dimensional objects, which has a three-dimensional shimming system and an access door in the rear. The access door allows objects to be inserted, and then temporarily removed for examination, and subsequently easily replaced. The framing system has a deep compartment for holding publications having a variety of sizes. The framing system is designed to accommodate varying sized publications by using matting in the front of the event programs, and a three-dimensional shimming system, which includes vertical and horizontal shimming on the sides of the event program, and thickness shimming on the rear of the event program. An internal wall provides depth for an internal cavity, which provides room for publications or other objects that vary in thickness. Separate display compartments may be provided for displaying tickets or descriptive labels for the objects in the frame.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,338,212 B1 issued to Santa Cruz, et al. on Jan. 15, 2002 for an advertisement display apparatus. However, it differs from the present invention because Santa Cruz, et al. teaches an advertisement display apparatus, which is completely portable, self-contained, requires no installation tools, and is most efficient for display of signs.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,815,965 B1 issued to de Greeve on Oct. 6, 1998 for a portable dealer license plate and advertising strip holder. However, it differs from the present invention because de Greeve teaches a portable license plate holder for supporting an advertising strip and a license plate in a vertical relationship, including a back side portion having a width sufficiently wider than the license plate to permit fastening thereto adjacent to both opposite lateral sides of the license plate, and a height sufficiently higher than the combined height of the advertising strip and the license plate to permit fastening thereto both above, below, and horizontally between the advertising strip and license plate; a front side portion mated to cover the back side portion and fastened thereto along a top, bottom, and side portion thereof, as well as horizontally along a central portion thereof whereby two horizontal pockets are formed for the lateral insertion of the license plate and the advertising strip; a strip having opposite ends, each end carrying an opposite lateral side portion of the back side portion; and, a fastener to releasably close the back side portion to the front side portion along the unfastened side portions thereof. The license is encased between the front and back side portions, which are preferably made of vinyl. The license plate holder is made of material that will not damage the finish on the vehicles.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,299 B1 issued to Suzuki on Oct. 22, 1991 for an advertising device. However, it differs from the present invention because Suzuki teaches an advertising device for detachably attaching a flexible sheet-like advertising bill. The device comprises a flexible sheet member on which the advertising bill is disposed. An expansible member is disposed in an intermediate portion of the sheet member. The advertising bill is detachably fastened to the sheet member by a fastener comprising a pair of fastening elements, namely a first element and a second element. The first element is secured to the sheet member. The second element is secured to the advertising bill. The first and the second elements cooperate with each other to fasten the advertising bill to the sheet member. The peripheral edge of the sheet member is connected to an advertising place. And an adjuster is provided for adjusting a state of tension of the sheet member.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,000 B1 issued to Greenbaum on Feb. 3, 1981 for a receptacle to transport and display an artist's framed canvas. However, it differs from the present invention because Greenbaum teaches an enclosed device for the safe transport of an artist's freshly painted framed canvas immediately after paint has been applied to the surface of the canvas and before the paint has undergone drying by any natural or artificial means, which device protects the canvas from smearing against the interior sides of the device and provides protection from the natural elements, characterized by an enclosed rectangular receptacle with a handle above for carrying and having a transparent front panel fixed by a flexible hinge along the top of the receptacle so that the transparent panel swings downwards and fastens along the bottom of the receptacle and with the interior of the receptacle fitted with a thin, rigid material slanted on an acute angle, secured at the top and bottom of the receptacle's interior so that the slanted material supports an artist's canvas and prevents forward or lateral movement of the canvas by means of a restraining device along the bottom edge of the slanted material and also prevents forward or lateral movement of the canvas with a clamping device along the top edge of the slanting material; in preferred form there being a horizontal framing member along the top of the receptacle to which the carrying handle is attached on the exterior, the clamping device and top edge of the slanted material are attached on the interior, and that the slanted material is molded, bent, formed or shaped at its lower portion to form the restraining device as one continuous piece.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,360 B1 issued to Dinan, et al. on Jun. 20, 1978 for a display device. However, it differs from the present invention because Dinan, et al. teaches a display device that comprises a rectangular transparent plastic envelope formed from two sheets of flexible plastic material which are seamed together adjacent their top, one side and bottom margins. The sheets also include horizontal enclosed sleeves at the top and bottom of the envelope in which tubular arms are located. Flexible coupling means are provided in engagement with the upper tubular arm while the lower tubular arm is engaged by laterally spaced tension means which permit the lower arm to turn ninety degrees with respect to the upper arm. A zipper-type closure means may be provided along the open side of the envelope to removably seal the envelope.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.